Secrets
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Peeta vem agindo de forma estranha e desnecessária segundo Katniss, passa horas com Haymitch e foge dela. Qual é o segredo que ele esconde?


**Título:** Secrets

**Beta Reader:** Tati Cullen H.

**Personagens:** Katniss & Peeta

**Rated:** M – Linguagem Imprópria

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Á Tati que incentivou o "Vem cá Katniss" como é conhecida carinhosamente a one-shot, e por ter perdido um pouquinho do tempo dela betando. Obrigada Miss Snow!_

* * *

><p><em>Katniss POV <em>

Peeta vinha agindo de forma estranha, quando não estava com comigo, ainda desenhando no caderno onde catalogavam as plantas conhecidas. Estava com Haymitch ou na padaria. Ele não estava agindo assim quando, finalmente, tornamos realidade a mentira antes da volta à arena. Que haviam se casado e que havia um bebê...

O fato era que onde quer que eu estivesse, Peeta estava em outro local, ele fugia de mim. Comportamento que eu não gostava e muito menos entendia. As horas gastas com Haymitch eu poderia entender, mas me evitar? E qual era o sentido de tudo isso? No final ele teria que chegar em nossa casa e me enfrentar, o que obviamente não aconteceu hoje. Saí para caçar, usando a caça como distração da frustração que eu estava sentindo com Peeta fugindo de mim; as horas torturantes querendo brincar comigo passavam lentamente, será que ele já estava sentindo minha falta? Ou apenas notou que eu havia saído de manhã e não havia voltado ainda? Bufei com raiva, do que adiantava estar aqui sentada, sem caça, se nem ao menos ele notou que eu não estava ali por perto?

De um jeito ou de outro isso deveria acabar logo, se possível, hoje.

Já estava escuro quando consegui finalmente chegar aos limites do doze, não tinha muito o que pensar, somente seguir o caminho até a Padaria. E já estava tão tarde que não havia ninguém pela praça, todos estavam em suas casas se preparando para dormir, eu acho.

A placa avisava que eu estava mais perto do que nunca; um aviso de fechado estava na porta enquanto eu abria cuidadosamente, esperando não fazer nenhum barulho que denunciasse minha presença; andei tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, espiando para ver se ele estava realmente ali. E ele realmente estava fazendo seu trabalho tão bem, que simplesmente continuei a observá-lo fazendo a massa do pão para a manhã seguinte, subindo no balcão e me acomodando.

Me desfiz da jaqueta do meu pai, há tanto tempo minha companheira e da bolsa de caça e sentei no balcão, observando– o por um bom tempo.

– Onde esteve? – Ele notou minha presença e era a primeira vez naquele dia em que escutava sua voz.

– Na floresta – Teríamos uma conversa com diálogos maiores do que isso? – Caçando, me distraindo, tentando encontrar uma solução.

– Encontrar uma solução, para o que? – Para você parar de me ignorar, fugir de mim, como se eu estivesse com alguma doença, para ter alguma atenção como Haymitch estava tendo desde nosso, hum, casamento? Eu quis gritar e com a minha falta de resposta, eu obtive minha atenção tão desejada – E então? – Ele cruzou os braços no peito em desafio, suas mãos estavam sujas de farinha assim como a camiseta preta que ele usava. Seu olhar ainda me encarava soltando faíscas, ele sabia que eu não diria a verdade. Que estava irritada pelas horas dedicadas a Haymitch e mais ainda por conta de suas escapadas.

– Nada – Afastei uma mecha que caia no meu olho enquanto ele se distanciava da mesa vindo em direção ao balcão; por um momento eu realmente achei que ele viria me confrontar de perto ou que me beijaria. Além de fugir, eu agora contava quantos beijos trocávamos e eram poucos pelas minhas contas, infelizmente, ele não era a primeira e muito menos a segunda opção; ele simplesmente deu a volta no balcão seguindo até a porta abaixando as cortinas e trancando a porta.

– Vou me assegurar que até me dizer o que está havendo, não fugirá daqui e que ninguém irá nos atrapalhar. Não enquanto não nos desfazermos de todos os nossos segredos – Pensei em todos os significados para o que ele havia terminado de dizer.

– Então é isso que estamos tendo agora, segredos?

– Talvez, se não me contar o que tanto anda te irritando ou para o que esta procurando solução – Se ele queria se desfazer de segredos, eu era boa nisso agora. Suspirei duas vezes antes de responder, não havia notado o quanto ele estava próximo, encostado ao lado do meu corpo, na ponta do balcão olhando para mim.

– Eu sinto falta de ter você só para mim, você me ignora, foge. E quando eu penso finalmente que você, por um momento, vai ficar comigo, passa horas com Haymitch – Eu senti sua mão pegando a minha e parei de fitar a cozinha meio bagunçada para olhar finalmente para ele, seus olhos estavam fixos nas minhas mãos, as quais ele passava seus dedos sobre a minha pele causando uma sensação tão boa.

– É isso que está te incomodando, minhas horas com Haymitch? – Entrelaçou nossos dedos levando minha mão até sua boca, depositando um beijo. Causando um arrepio por todo meu corpo, ainda encostado de lado no balcão ele veio se aproximando – É somente isso?

– Não, é que, eu não sei explicar, me incomoda você não estar por perto – Ele continuava segurando minha mão perto de sua boca, sua respiração quente batia contra minha mão. Eu olhava em direção a bancada onde antes ele trabalhava, de onde havia surgido tanta coragem para dizer aquilo, eu era corajosa, mas a esse ponto?

– Gosto de toda a sua sinceridade – Disse sorrindo se colocando entre minhas pernas no balcão. – É diferente, vamos acabar com a minha falta agora mesmo, você concorda? – Apenas balancei minha cabeça vendo se aproximar largando minha mão e apoiando seus antebraços no balcão, dando a volta pelo meu corpo. Suas mãos brincaram com a barra da minha calça, naquela posição sua cabeça estava abaixo do meu queixo e eu não podia observar seus olhos, não quando ele começou a passar seu nariz pela minha pele, me fazendo olhar para o teto e aproveitar aquela situação. Após dias me ignorando, ele estava finalmente conversando comigo, me tocando e eu queria prolongar aquilo ao máximo.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua – O encanto do momento fora quebrado por alguns segundos. Como a culpa era toda minha? Tentei me afastar, mas ele me puxou para mais perto me fazendo deslizar sobre o balcão até bater contra seu corpo. – Passo horas fugindo de você e momentos com o Haymitch é porque tento entender, a necessidade de te ter o tempo todo. Ele me diz que é natural e até ri da minha cara, sempre me pergunto de onde vem essa "fome" desde que te tive daquela maneira em meus braços, isso é algo que agrada seus ouvidos? Era por isso que você esperava, era isso que você gostaria de ouvir? – Senti sua língua passando pela minha pele da base do meu pescoço até meu queixo.

Se tudo que eu ouvi até aqui havia me agradado? A resposta era sim, mas Peeta não queria respostas; suas mãos subiram até a base do meu pescoço me puxando em direção aos seus lábios. Peeta nunca tinha me beijado dessa forma, não de um jeito tão selvagem, sua boca explorava cada canto da minha como se quisesse memorizar. Meus pulmões gritaram por ar e eu tive que parar, virando meu rosto em busca de ar, ele não pensava o mesmo porque no mesmo momento agarrou meus cabelos e meu queixo me trazendo de volta, me beijando novamente e finalizando puxando meus lábios entre seus dentes.  
>Senti suas mãos se infiltrando por dentro da camiseta apertando cada centímetro que encontrava.<p>

– Eu preciso te contar um segredo – Ele fez uma pausa segurando firmemente a barra da minha camiseta. – Talvez essa fome nunca passe. – Ele sussurrou a última parte enquanto puxava minha camiseta para cima, assim que terminou ele voltou a me puxar, me beijando como da primeira vez, brutamente.  
>Suas mãos trabalhavam rapidamente na minha calça puxando desajeitadamente, sua boca nunca deixando a minha e eu estava adorando isso, tentei ajudar pulando do balcão para que ele fosse mais rápido em sua tarefa, mas ao descer suas mãos agarraram minha cintura, levando de volta para o balcão.<p>

– Não, o que eu quero fazer com você tem que ser aqui em cima – Disse me colocando de volta no lugar.

Puxei de volta para cobrir seus lábios com os meus enquanto levantava o quadril ajudando-o, mordendo seus lábios, rindo como uma boba. Ele se livrou minha calça e minha lingerie, restando somente uma única parte das minhas roupas.

– Isso também, não precisamos – Ele levou suas mãos até minhas costas abrindo o fecho com uma habilidade. – O último conselho que recebi era que eu deveria provar, fazer o que me desse vontade – Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, o mesmo movimento que fazia sempre quando estava concentrado em algo, me lembro quando ele tentou me ensinar a fazer pão e nada aprendi. Capturei seus lábios me aproveitando, chupando sua língua recebendo um gemido de aprovação e então ele me afastou gentilmente. – Preciso que fique quieta, porque eu preciso provar cada pedaço do seu corpo.

Só então notei que estava completamente nua, quando ele continuava completamente vestido, enquanto ele levantava minhas pernas me fazendo girar no balcão, com as pernas flexionadas onde ele estava antes.

– Deite-se – Eu teria muito o que agradecer a Haymitch e seus conselhos, pensei enquanto obedecia.

Fiz o que ele me pediu, esperando a oportunidade de sentir sua pele também, esperando a hora certa para arrancar aquela camiseta. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo observando cada ponto do meu corpo, me sentia queimando e meu corpo implorando por alguma coisa a mais, eu estava completamente perdida no jogo dele. Sem pensar em mais nada ao sentir seus olhos passar pelo meu corpo, puxei seu rosto agarrando seus cabelos e tentando puxar sua camiseta em vão, pois ele muito mais rápido acabou prendendo meus braços acima da minha cabeça.

– Quieta – Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e misteriosos, ele me deu um selinho, mordendo meu queixo em seguida e passando sua língua até a base do meu pescoço, beijando meu colo, deslizando suas mãos, soltando meus braços da prisão improvisada por ele. Trazendo fogo para cada ponto em que sua língua e suas mãos tocavam. Eu estava pegando fogo e com meus braços soltos segurei seus cabelos puxando os fios sentindo seus beijos e suas lambidas em meu corpo, sua língua era quente em contato com a minha pele. Eu desejava sentir cada vez mais. Sua cabeça estava entre os meus seios quando sem aviso ele circundou o mamilo dando uma longa chupada. Fazendo meu mundo girar e soltar um gemido extremamente alto. Ele olhou para mim aprovando meu gemido com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, como se já não tivesse conseguido.

Sua boca ainda em meu mamilo indo de um para o outro estava me deixando cada vez mais fora de mim, eu não tinha mais controle sobre o que saía da minha boca, quando não eram gemidos altos, era o nome de Peeta como um pedido para mais e mais.

– Peeta... Oh! – Gemia em busca de alguma palavra, ou algo que o fizesse ir cada vez mais longe. Puxei a mão dele do meu seio, levando seus dedos até minha boca e chupando-os, como ele fazia com meus seios. Nada do que eu fazia ou dizia faria sentido algum, eu seguia meus instintos assim como ele.

Ele puxou sua mão de volta seguindo com sua tortura, beijando minha barriga, se demorando em meus seios, Peeta gostava deles, depois de tanta atenção dada somente a eles. Senti ele se afastando e levantei apoiando meu corpo, na expectativa do que ele faria a seguir. Ele ficou de frente para minhas pernas levantando-as, eu estava literalmente de pernas para o ar, eu não tive outro apoio então tive que me deitar. Eu estava ansiosa demais para pensar em algo, eu só conseguiria pedir para que ele parasse de me torturar.

– Peeta, por favor, prove – Meu tom implorava.

– Eu vou – Ele disse enquanto beijava minha pele, dobrando minha perna depositando um beijo no meu pé. Ele estava me provocando, se demorando, fazendo o mesmo na outra perna. – Eu, não vou parar.

Dizendo isso, ele segurou meu quadril afundando seu rosto entre as minhas pernas, meus gemidos cada vez mais altos com as sensações que sua língua causava, não conseguia mais sustentar minhas pernas, descendo até seu ombro eu gemia tão alto, e só conseguia me concentrar no que sua boca fazia, até que algo dentro de mim explodia me fazendo gritar seu nome. Dentro da padaria, o único som era de nossa respiração, ofegante. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, ainda tomada pela sensação, não percebi quando ele me colocou no chão me firmando em pé, apoiando meu corpo no balcão.

– Minha fome ainda não acabou – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, só então eu notei que minha trança estava desfeita;ele encostou seu corpo, notei que ele ainda estava vestido, me virei de frente para ele.

– Você pode acabar com ela agora – Ainda apoiada no balcão o chamei com o dedo. – Vem, Mr. Mellark!

Observei ele se afastar um pouco tirando a camiseta e então o avental preso em sua cintura, segui para perto dele puxando pela calça, grudando meu corpo ao dele, sentindo o volume que sua calça, enquanto sua mão repousava em minha bunda, sorri e passei minha mão sobre o volume, dando uma leve apertada por cima do seu jeans, arrancando um som rouco. Enquanto isso, minha boca provava sua pele, sentindo seu cheiro em seu pescoço.

– Tira, Mrs. Mellark – Colocou as mãos em cima das minhas. – Tira – Olhei para o seu rosto enquanto ele guiava minha mão para cima do volume de sua calça com um sorriso safado.

Desci ficando de joelhos abrindo lentamente os botões e zíper, puxando lentamente até deslizar por suas coxas, parei e tirei suas botas, jogando no canto junto com sua camiseta, terminando de tirar sua calça e sua cueca; segurei em suas coxas, lambendo-as uma de cada vez. Olhei para seu rosto que estava com uma expressão de prazer e seus olhos estavam febris enquanto ele olhava para meu rosto.

– E agora Mr. Mellark, o que o senhor irá querer? – Perguntei o mais inocente possível, esse jogo era para dois.

Em um único movimento ele me deitou em cima de mim se colocando entre minhas pernas.

– Eu quero saciar a minha fome, completamente.

Me senti completamente preenchida por ele, indo bem fundo me fazendo gritar de prazer, Peeta segurava meus quadris para me manter no lugar entrando e saindo com força. Sua mão acariciou o meu rosto enquanto ele gemia em meu ouvido mordendo minha orelha, me prendendo com uma mão em meu quadril ao chão e a outra na base do meu pescoço.

– Mais rápido Mr. Mellark, mais forte. – Passei as pernas pela sua cintura prendendo-o ali.

– Oh Katniss, você quer mais rápido? É isso? – Ele saia completamente do meu corpo, voltando indo fundo me fazendo revirar os olhos.

– Sim, isso, isso... – Puxei seu rosto em busca dos seus lábios, o momento perfeito para mudar de posição, girei nossos corpos pelo chão – Agora é a minha vez, Mr. Mellark. – Disse enquanto me sentava devagar sobre seu membro, me deliciando com o contato, ele, impaciente, colocou suas mãos em minha cintura me forçando para baixo, gemendo alto.

– Katniss, eu estou pegando fogo aqui, minha mulher em chamas. Me faça queimar com você – Ele impulsionou seu corpo para cima puxando meus cabelos me fazendo encostar meus seios em seu peito. – Rebola Katniss – suas mãos em meu quadril.

– Assim? – Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, só seguindo meus instintos, subindo e descendo desesperadamente. Eu não me reconhecia, mas parecia que isso o agradava e muito. Ele sorria e gemia e chamava meu nome alto – Oh, assim? – Ele agarrou meus seios apertando fortemente.

Não aguentando mais ele inverteu nossas posições novamente, por pouco tempo. Seu olhar ia do balcão e depois para meu rosto e me beijou com força explorando cada cantinho da minha boca, enquanto suas investidas continuavam com força, seus olhos novamente voaram para o balcão.  
>E então ele saiu de cima de mim, se levantando e me dando a mão para me levantar também, me empurrando logo em seguida contra o balcão. Me apoiei com os cotovelos sentindo suas mãos em minhas pernas abrindo-as novamente<p>

– Oh! – Abaixei minha cabeça no balcão, enquanto sentia ele me penetrando e rebolei sabendo que ele gostava a cada som que saía de sua boca.

– Assim, oh Katniss, isso – Ele falava em meu ouvido.

Com estocadas longas e profundas ele me prensava contra o balcão me fazendo novamente ter as sensações de um novo orgasmo. Enquanto ele mordia minha pele, usava o balcão como apoio, joguei minhas mãos para trás puxando de encontro ao meu corpo para ficarmos cada vez mais unidos, gemendo um o nome do outro quando senti ele se derramando dentro de mim.

Meu corpo cedeu ao cansaço levando o dele junto ao chão, completamente saciados um do outro, suados e sujos de farinha. Sorri, pensando na loucura que fizemos.

– Eu descobri outra coisa que você gosta – disse.

– O que é? – Estava deitada em seu peito, com as pernas entre as suas.

– Você é um pintor. Você é um padeiro. Você gosta de dormir com a janela aberta e ama os meus seios.

Peeta soltou uma gargalhada baixa.

– Não é só essa única parte que eu amo, existem muitas outras. – Disse.

– Quer me mostrar?

– Com todo o prazer – Sorriu.

Foi o primeiro dia de muitos em que Peeta demorou para abrir a padaria na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham curtido e vamos mandar reviews para que o Peeta se atrase mais na manhã seguinte \0**


End file.
